


Old Earth Wisdom

by afteriwake



Series: Fictober 2018 [10]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cuddling & Snuggling, Enterprise, Established Spock/Nyota Uhura, F/M, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Old Fashioned Humor, POV Spock (Star Trek), Sleepy Cuddles, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Nyota shares something she learned from classic social media with her boyfriend.





	Old Earth Wisdom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> This was written for Day 14 of Fictober 2018, with the prompt “ _'Some people call this wisdom.'_ ” for **Dreamin**.

“Some people call this wisdom.” Spock turned to look at his partner, dozing in bed next to him. Perhaps he had rambled on too long about logic and bored her into sleep. Nyota had an excellent tolerance for his long-winded explanations, but there were times he knew he talked too long, elaborated too much on some random prompt, and wore her out, either physically or interest wise.

Her response was to reach across and wrap her arm around his waist. He responded by putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer. “There was an old Earth post on social media, I believe, that went ‘Knowledge is knowing that a tomato is a fruit, wisdom is not putting it in a fruit salad, philosophy is wondering if that means ketchup is a smoothie and common sense is knowing that ketchup isn’t a damn smoothie.’”

Spock nodded approvingly. “Apt and succinct, I think.” He looked down at her. “How long have you been waiting to tell me that?”

She yawned slightly and smiled. “Ever since Chekov started shouting ‘yeet’ on the bridge constantly. It seems to be a thing among the bridge crew to find the most obscure bit from social media of the old ages and share it. I mean, it’s old-fashioned humor, but I saw that one and thought you might appreciate it.”

“I do,” Spock said. He leaned over and kissed the top of her head, before watching her breathing slowly grow deeper and more steady as he held her close, plotting with whom to share that bit of old-Earth wisdom with.


End file.
